


Her eyes

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Genderswap [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Gli occhi di Noctia erano dei piccoli infiniti universi, vitali e pieni di stelle luminose.Prompta sarebbe rimasta ore a osservarla mentre, con il naso rivolto verso l'alto, la Principessa scrutava il cielo notturno privo dell'inquinamento luminoso di Insomnia.





	Her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt "Genderswap".
> 
> \- _Prompto_ - > Prompta  
> \- _Noctis_ - > Noctia  
> \- _Lunafreya_ - > Lunafreyr (Freya e Freyr nella mitologia norrena erano gemelli. Freya la femmina e Freyr il maschio)

Gli occhi di Noctia erano dei piccoli infiniti universi, vitali e pieni di stelle luminose.

Prompta sarebbe rimasta ore a osservarla mentre, con il naso rivolto verso l'alto, la Principessa scrutava il cielo notturno privo dell'inquinamento luminoso di Insomnia.

Per entrambe, quella era la prima volta lontane dalla città, ma nonostante ciò, Prompta si sentiva quasi più interessata a Noctia che allo spettacolo della natura sopra le loro teste.

Era stupenda e se solo avesse avuto la certezza di non disturbarla, le avrebbe sicuramente scattato un centinaio di foto, se non di più. Per il momento, si sarebbe però accontenta di imprimere nella sua mente quel viso perfetto. La pelle chiara e liscia, priva di imperfezioni, le labbra morbide e rosa, socchiuse in un'espressione di stupore, il naso delicato e  _ aristocratico _ … e infine i capelli lunghi e neri come la notte, che facevano da tela alle stelle che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi. 

_ «Perfetta» _ , soffiò in totale ammirazione, attirando senza volerlo le attenzioni di Noctia.

«Tutto okay, Prom?», le chiese questa, piano.

«Eh? S-sì!», rispose imbarazzata.

Si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso che, tuttavia, finì per spegnersi. L'incantesimo si era spezzato, riportandole lentamente alla realtà.

Quello spettacolo mozzafiato non sarebbe mai stato in grado di tenerle per sempre lontane dai loro doveri, perché quello non era un viaggio di piacere. La loro meta era Altissia, dove avrebbe incontrato il futuro marito di Noctia: Lunafreyr Nox Flauret.

La loro unione avrebbe riportato la pace, ma la Principessa non desiderava sposarsi... e Prompta, che la amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, non voleva rinunciare a lei.

Silenziose, portarono di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.

Tra qualche giorno solo Lunafreyr avrebbe potuto ammirare le stelle negli occhi di Noctia, e il ricordo di quella magica notte sarebbe stata l’unica consolazione di Prompta.


End file.
